pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon X and Y
October 11, 2013 | south korean release date = October 12, 2013 | australian release date = October 12, 2013 | cero = A | esrb = E | acb = PG | oflc = PG | pegi = 7 - Kids 7 and/or older (Due to suggestive contents) | grb = ALL | japanese image = Pokemon_X_JP.png | japanese image 2 = Pokemon_Y_JP.png | japanese caption = Pokémon X Japanese boxart | japanese caption 2 = Pokémon Y Japanese boxart}} and are the first two games in Generation VI. Blurb The next evolution in Pokémon! New Pokémon! Explosive 3D battles! Explore a majestic new region! New Features: Pokémon-Amie and Super Training Connect instantly with players all over the world! Enhancements Graphical Enhancement Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are the first two Pokémon games that are completely in a 3-dimensional style of gameplay on a handheld system. Everything has been changed since the release of previous Pokémon games. The sprites have been changed into 3D designed models from the characters to the Pokémon. Finding a wild Pokémon has not been changed as seen in the trailer when the male protagonist was running through the grass and encountered a Pikachu. System Enhancement The battle system in video games also went under a 3-dimensional style. As seen in the trailer of the video game there were different Pokémon battles introduced. The attack of a Pokémon will be shown in a 3D style against another Pokémon. It will even show how the Pokémon will move when it's being attacked or vice versa by the opponent. New Shiny Pokémon Probability The chance of encountering a shiny Pokémon was increased from 1/8192 to 1/4096. Wonder Trading Wonder Trading is a new feature in Pokémon X and Y that allows players to trade with a random player over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. When tapping the Yes button, the server picks a random player to link up with the system. This usually takes twenty seconds, but may be longer depending on the connection. Once the systems are linked, one will see the player, who is trading with on the lower screen. Then, the player character will trade the selected Pokémon with the other player's selected Pokémon. This can be used to advantage, such as Wonder Trading a Magikarp or weak Pokémon, for example. However, the other players may be trading their weak Pokémon, too. Features Character customization This is a new feature where the main character can change clothes. The female protagonist has a lot more clothes to choose from, but the male has a good collection of clothes as well. These different clothes can be accessed through clothing shops and the Lumiose City Boutique Couture, which has very expensive clothing. The Lumiose City Boutique Couture can be accessed when the player has enough style points in Lumiose. Mega Evolution This is a new feature where a Pokémon can temporary evolve into a state where they couldn't further evolve. The Pokémon, after battling, will revert to their original form. Pokémon Starter Pokémon The trailer also shows off three new Pokémon which appear to be the Fire, Grass and Water starters. *Fennekin, a Pokémon: an orange, fox-looking Pokémon with flame-like fur emerging from its ears. Fennekin also shares its name and appearance with the Fennec Fox and is a fire Pokémon. It evolves into Braixen and then Delphox. *Froakie, a Pokémon: a blue, frog-looking Pokémon with white bubbbles on its back. It is the water frog Pokémon. It evolves into Frogadier and then Greninja. *Chespin, a Pokémon: a brown, Erinaceidae-looking Pokémon with a spiked green hat, small arms and a small tail. It is a grass Pokémon.It evolves into Quilladin and then Chesnaught. Mascots The two legendary Pokémon that are the mascots for Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version have been officially named: Xerneas is a deer-like Pokémon who is blue with rainbow antlers, who is shaped like the letter X ''when it's legs are apart, while Yveltal is a bird-like avian of some sort, who is shaped like the letter ''Y. Yveltal symbolizes Quetzalcoatl, the serpent god of the Aztec people. Yveltal is red with black markings. Version Exclusive Pokémon New Pokémon Generation VI introduced 72 new Pokémon reaching total of 721 Pokémon. Mega Evolved Pokémon Along with new Pokémon, Generation VI introduced Mega Evolutions of previous Pokémon. *Mega Venusaur *Mega Charizard X *Mega Charizard Y *Mega Blastoise *Mega Alakazam *Mega Gengar *Mega Kangaskhan *Mega Pinsir *Mega Gyarados *Mega Aerodactyl *Mega Mewtwo X *Mega Mewtwo Y *Mega Ampharos *Mega Scizor *Mega Heracross *Mega Houndoom *Mega Tyranitar *Mega Blaziken *Mega Gardevoir *Mega Mawile *Mega Aggron *Mega Medicham *Mega Manectric *Mega Banette *Mega Absol *Mega Garchomp *Mega Lucario *Mega Abomasnow History *The video games were announced by former Nintendo president Satoru Shanequa Iwata on January 8, 2013 on and during a Pokémon Direct video on the Nintendo DS. These are the first video games of the Pokémon series that will be released worldwide on the same day with exception of a few countries. Patches Trivia *This is the birth of Mega Evolution Pokémon. *Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are the first two Pokémon video games that come in the main game series for the Nintendo 3DS. *The region's name is Kalos, inspired by the country France. **Interestingly, the two monuments showed in the trailer are in Île-de-France. **During the trailer of the video game, Pikachu is standing on the Eiffel Tower, and a structure resembling the Eiffel Tower is the centerpiece of the games' main city and hub in the postgame, Lumiose City. *These are the first main-series Pokémon games that lack "Version" in the title, with every other main-series game so far lacking it as well. *These are the first Pokémon titles that allow you to choose what color the player character's bicycle is (yellow or green). *These are the first main Pokémon titles that use single letters instead of using colors or materials for the sub-title. *These are the first two games to have their mascots' English names released before their Japanese names. *As the same in Kanto in Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen, the starter Pokémon dictates which legendary bird out of the possible three can be caught. *This Generation is bound to bring significant changes to the series: **A bond mechanic known as Pokémon-Amie revealed by Junichi Masuda in his blog on 1/21/2013. This is the only way to evolve an Eevee to a Sylveon. **3D models for the characters and Pokémon. **3D overworld. **Trainer customization. (As well as salons and clothing stores where you can purchase clothing) **Temporary, in-battle evolution called Mega Evolution, which only works on select Pokémon from Generations I-IV. They must be holding an item called a Mega Stone that corresponds to one Pokémon. *These games have references to the original Pokémon Red and Blue games. **You can get one of the three starter Pokémon from Red and Blue, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, when you defeat Professor Sycamore (Who is using these three Pokémon). **You can find the legendary Pokémon that made their first appearances in Red and Blue during the post-game. Mewtwo is inside a cave in Pokémon Village (and will either have a Mewtwonite Y or a Mewtwonite X depending on your version), similar to when you found it in Cerulean Cave in Red and Blue, while the three birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres roam around the region. **A sleeping Snorlax blocks a bridge on Route 7, and you need to wake it up with a Poke Flute, similar to when you encountered one on Route 12 and another on Route 16 in Red and Blue. **A man on Route 12 gives you a Lapras, similar to when you were given one at Silph Co. in Red and Blue. **Ramos's gym, which is the fourth gym you battle, is focused on Grass-type Pokémon, just like Erika's gym, which is the fourth gym you battle in Red and Blue. **In Santalune City, there is a hiker who wants to trade you a Farfetch'd, just like the trainer in Vermilion City in Red and Blue. Unlike in Red and Blue, however, Farfetch'd can be found in the wild, making this trade optional. *This is currently the only main series game where the player character can ride a Pokémon other than by Diving, Flying or Surfing because you can ride Skiddo, Gogoat, Mamoswine, and Rhyhorn around select cities, towns, and routes. *This will be the first region since Johto to introduce a new type of Pokémon: the -Type. *The new - type Pokémon include Sylveon, the Flabébé evolutionary line, the Spritzee line, the Swirlix line, Dedenne, Carbink, Klefki, and Xerneas. Also, some Pokémon have gained the Fairy-type as their secondary typing, with those being: **the Ralts line (except for Gallade who retains its Psychic-Fighting typing), becoming a Psychic-Fairy typed evolution line. **the Azurill line, becoming a Normal-Fairy/Water-Fairy typed evolution line. **Mawile, becoming a Steel-Fairy type. **the Igglybuff line, becoming a Normal-Fairy typed evolution line. **the Mime Jr. line, becoming a Psychic-Fairy typed evolution line. **and the Cottonee line, becoming a Grass-Fairy typed evolution line. ***Some Pokémon have been retyped to have Fairy be their primary types, with those being the Cleffa line, the Snubbull line, and the Togepi line. *The games were released early by select retailers in a few countries, allowing illegal leaking to surface into the internet, making Nintendo crack down hard on those who had dared to break street date. *These games introduced the fewest new Pokémon in a single generation, with 69 completely new Pokémon and 20 Mega Evolutions. *Depending on which game you have, Charizard and Mewtwo's Mega Evolutions will be different. *In the UK, Pokémon X & Y were released in stores; GAME and HMV a day early and this technically means that for the first time the UK got a Pokémon Game Release before Japan and America. *This is the second game in the series, where you are offered the Kanto starters on top of the regional starters. *These are the first games in the series where Pokémon Transfer is a service that has to be purchased in order to use it. *An in-game event is at Lumiose City which happens once per profile (more commonly known as the "ghost girl") is when the player enters the 2nd floor of the building being used as the Fighting Dojo in Lumiose city, the screen will blink a few times and a girl using a hex maniac sprite will appear behind you and move around you with no walking animation, and say "no, you're not the one" then "float" away, with the screen blinking once more. **The ghost girl also appears again in the Richessme Hotel where she says "...Don't talk to me... If you do, I won't hear the elevator...". *Interestingly, the clock feature has been removed from these games. *Looker appears in a postgame quest to find tickets around Lumiose City. *All of the cries have been updated rather than using the original cries. Gallery Japanese logo of X PKMN Y JP logo.png Japanese logo of Y Pokemon X Korean Logo.png Korean logo of X Pokemon Y Korean Logo.png Korean logo of Y xy_starter_types_en.jpg XY Starter Types Froakie.jpg Froakie Froakie Chespin.jpg Chespin Chespin Fennekin.jpg Fennekin Fennekin Sylveon-Info.jpg Sylveon Sylveon "Y".jpg Yveltal Yveltal Legendary Pokemon.jpg Xerneas Xerneas New location .jpg Calem looking at the Kalos Power Plant. Fennel in battle.jpg Fennekin battling a Kirlia Boy running.jpg Calem rollerblading through a city New town.jpg Serena on a bridge. Running to route.jpg Calem entering Route 3 Pokemon Y and X Pikachu.png Pikachu in the Announcement Trailer Pikachu Nifia X-Y1.png Sylveon using Double-Edge in Pokémon X & Y Nifia X:Y2.png Sylveon in Pokémon X & Y Nifia X:Y3.png Sylveon battling a Froakie in Pokémon X & Y Corocoro5131.jpg Gogoat, Fletchling, Pancham and Helioptile appearing for the first time, in a magazine Lumiose1.jpg Calem rollerblading in Lumiose City. Lumiose2.jpg Calem on a Lumiose City street. Lumiose3.jpg Serena on a bridge over a body of water, overlooking Lumiose City's symbol. Lumiose4.jpg Serena at a sidewalk café in Lumiose City. Kalos1.jpg Bird's eye view of the Kalos region. Kalos2.jpg Serena standing in Vaniville Town, the starter town in the game Fountain.jpg Calem in Santalune City Route2Kalos.jpg Calem entering Route 2 tumblr mpebmmWI3v1r1alb2o1 500.png Character Customization Starterboard.png Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin and Pikachu 650Chespin.png Chespin 651Quilladin.png Quilladin 652Chesnaught.png Chesnaught 653Fennekin.png Fennekin 654Braixen.png Braixen 655Delphox.png Delphox 656Froakie.png Froakie 657Frogadier.png Frogadier 658Greninja.png Greninja 661Fletchling.png Fletchling 666Vivillon.png Vivillon 668APyroar.png Pyroar (Male) 668BPyroar.png Pyroar (Female) 674Pancham.png Pancham 675Pangoro.png Pangoro 673Gogoat.png Gogoat Meowstics.png Meowstic 679Honedge.png Honedge 680Doublade.png Doublade 682Spritzee.png Spritzee 684Swirlix.png Swirlix 686Inkay.png Inkay 687Malamar.png Malamar 694Helioptile.png Helioptile 696Tyrunt.png Tyrunt 698Amaura.png Amaura 700Sylveon.png Sylveon 715Noivern.png Noivern 445MGarchomp.png Mega Garchomp 003MVenusaur.png Mega Venusaur 006MCharizard.png Mega Charizard X 006M2Charizard.png Mega Charizard Y 009MBlastoise.png Mega Blastoise 150MMewtwo.png Mewtwo Mega Mewtwo X 150M2Mewtwo.png Mewtwo Mega Mewtwo Y 716Xerneas.png Xerneas 717Yveltal.png Yveltal 718Zygarde.png Zygarde }} Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation VI Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Games